


Aspergers a Form of Autism

by ResidentMassMurderer



Series: Autistic Klaus Hargreeves [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: ADHD, Angst, Autism, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Not Beta Read, Protective Ben Hargreeves, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentMassMurderer/pseuds/ResidentMassMurderer
Summary: Klaus has always been eccentric and different When they go to rehab for the first time at eighteen his therapist does a some tests and its later confirm the Klaus Hargreeves has Aspergers a form of autism but Klaus doesn't want to believe he does,





	Aspergers a Form of Autism

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan fiction on this site i have no idea what I'm doing. I love my idea that Klaus has Aspergers. I have it personally so this is taken from my experience with it personally. Fair warning I'm dyslexic and a high school drop out so this probably is terrible

Klaus sighed looking at the ceiling from his position on the floor in the lounge area of the rehab the hospital had him checked into when you was released from the hospital for an overdose. A eighteen year old alcoholic and drug addict, his life was amazing. He sighed feeling the symptoms of withdrawal start making him scratch his arm. It's been two week since he had any substance or drug and it was driving him crazy at least Ben kept him company but he couldn't speak to him outside the bathroom so he wouldn't be called insane.

“You know maybe when you get released you could actually stay sober instead of making plans to meet your dealers”says Ben from a chair near his head. He hissed at him making Ben shake his head going back to staring out the window a few other people looked at him but quickly dismissed him used to the strange behavior of fellow drug addicts. A few minutes later the door opened and his therapist peeked in.

“Klaus it's time for therapy”his therapist says. He sighed standing up wobbling slightly before following him down the halls to his office where he collapsed on the couch before he started tapping his foot scratching his arm. His therapist sits across from him grabbing a folder before sitting.

“Now Klaus you were homeschooled your whole life so you never had any testing done for learning disorders now I understand your eighteen so you get a choice if you want anyone in my opinion you will benefit from it”his therapist says and he frowns his foot tapping faster.

“Sure I guess I don't see why not I mean I know I have issues might as well add to the pile of issues with ADHD or something”He says turning his head so he's looking out the window.

“Okay Klaus I have the test here if you wish to do it now”his therapist says and he nods. His therapist stands walking towards his desk grabbing a rolling desk and a stack of paper. His therapist sets everything up saying he will be here the whole time. Klaus sigh picking up the pencil starting. He gets distracted multiple times and keeps tapping his pencil which helps but also drives him crazy. Finally after an hour he completed the test setting the offending pencil down before tapping his fingers on the desk.

“I'm done with it”he says and his therapists nods dismissing him to dinner. He sighs standing stretching leaving the room unsteady. He walks down to the dining room but instead of immediately sitting down with a tray he gets someone to unlock the bathroom. He sighs closing and locking the door of the bathroom needing some peace and quiet.

“You know that test might explain a lot of your behavior”says Ben as he stumbles to the sink and splashes cold water on his face.

“So what Ben I'm already screwed up”he says and Ben walks closer crossing his arms.

“I care about you Klaus maybe this is the first step in becoming completely sober permanently”says Ben and he sighs.

“I can't live sober Ben I’ll go insane completely as soon as I leave this place and don't get high within the hour”he says drying his face leaving the bathroom Ben trailing behind like a sad guard dog which Ben doesn't appreciate being called. He sits heavily on one of the chair in the dining room with a tray pushing the food around not really hungry he's never hungry anymore even as the drugs fully leave his system. He sighs according the doctors he's underweight and really needs to put some weight on but he really doesn't care he's going back to being homeless in two weeks anyways. He lets out a puff of breath before sticking his tongue out at Ben who is glaring at him disappointedly. After ten minutes of picking at his food not even eating a tenth of it he throws it away leaving the hall for the room he's staying in. He collapses on the bottom buck of the bed against the back wall in the room. He shares this room with six other people but luckily they all understand that people have shit pasts and never say anything when they see the umbrella tattoo on his left forearm. He sighs wishing his time in this place was over he could really use a hit. He groans closing his eyes wishing he wasn't alive anymore Ben hates when he thinks this way so he never says anything to him.

 

The next day passes in a blur till his therapist calls him for a meeting which is odd they usually only meet two times a week with days apart. He groans standing up following him to the office where he collapses on the couch again waiting for the therapist to speak.

“Well Klaus despite what you might say you are intelligent in different ways but that's not the way I asked you here the test was one part of the other was your behavior during it. Dyslexia and ADHD were two thing that were initially picked up but I also noticed something else. I would like to give you another test geared specifically towards what I think is going on”his therapist says and he nods. So he sits down and powers threw another test before getting dismissed to dinner. As the same as yesterday he picks at his dinner as Ben glares at him but this time with him actually voicing his complaints.

“I know you're a picky eater no matter how much you try to hide the fact when eat anything you can on the streets but you need to eat Klaus”Says Ben and he frowns. He never liked food only very few thing tho he will have days where he likes something more than on some days.

“I want waffles”he says and Ben sighs.

“We can get waffles when we leave Klaus”Ben says and he sigh he really wants waffles. After ten minutes he throws away the untouched food away getting a look from some of the helpers here but he ignores it used to it. He stumbles back to his room and collapses on the bed one foot on the floor tapping away while Ben sits on the end of the bed watching him.

“Ben why do you stay with me”he says and Ben frowns.

“Because I care Klaus”Ben says and he frowns.

“You shouldn't I'm a useless junkie with no future”He says and Ben sighs.

“You never know Klaus I mean you could try for your GED like I planned on getting before getting a job at coffee shop or something and a cozy apartment”Ben says and he lets out a laugh at the image of him actually living a normal life.

“Ben I have no chance at a job no one wants to hire a junkie”he says before pulling his leg up and turning to face the wall.

 

The next day passes slowly to him like every minute is an hour. The withdrawal symptoms are kicking his ass today making his foot tap rapidly and the scratching to leave angry red lines on his skin. He's not really shocked when his therapist gets him and they sit in his office again.

“Now Klaus the second test I had you do yesterday was for a developmental disorder known as Aspergers its a form of autism and you have it Klaus”His therapists says and he stares at him in disbelief.

“I mean I know I'm a mess but a developmental disorder is probably stretching it”he says spreading his arm wide in exaggeration. His therapist signs.

“Klaus Aspergers isn't bad just means you're different okay”he says and he frowns pulling his knees to his chest frowning.

“I'm completely normal there is absolutely wrong okay I don't have any development issues the test is wrong”he says frowning deeper staring out the window.

“Okay Klaus we will discuss this more at your next real session”His therapist says dismissing him to dinner. When he sits down with a tray he just stares at it Ben next to him frowning.

“Klaus nothing is wrong with you okay just because you're different doesn't mean it's wrong”Ben says and he shakes his head tapping his foot and scratching his arms distracting himself. He can't have Aspergers whatever that was other than a form of autism that will just confirm that dad was right and that he was useless and worthless. That he was stupid and couldn't do anything. He sighs pushing his tray away resting his head on the table wishing for a hit to forget about all this.

Two weeks later he was back on the streets drowning the ghosts in drugs and alcohol not missing Bens disapproving glare. Ben who not for the first time wishes he was corporal to help his brother, help him accept his problems and not drown them in pills but all he could is watch. Never forgetting Klaus diagnoses so maybe he can help him one day and stop watching his brother drown everything in alcohol and drugs.


End file.
